With the development of computer application technologies, various resources may be provided, for example, a resource in the Internet and a resource stored in a computer device. A user may obtain a desired resource by requesting access to the resource.
During the access to the resource, based on a security factor, resource access control is implemented by configuring access permission of the resource. A user granted with the access permission can successfully access the resource. If the user requesting to access to the resource is not granted with the access permission, the resource access request of the user is rejected.
Implementation of existing resource access is limited to one group of resources, and unified resource access control cannot be implemented across groups.
For example, one group of indicated resources may be resources provided by a service of the Internet. A user having access permission cannot access a resource of another service. If needing to access the resource of the another service, the user needs to obtain authorization again.
That is, existing resource access control cannot be implemented across groups. When the user requests to access to resources in at least two groups, the user needs to respectively control access permission.
In other words, batch authorization of the user cannot be implemented for resources across groups.